


He is Loki, of Asgard.

by ObviouslyAnonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunn Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, My First Fanfic, Physical Abuse, Post-Avengers (2012), Romance, You have a stutter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObviouslyAnonymous/pseuds/ObviouslyAnonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The green eyes lean forward, revealing slick backed dark hair and a gorgeously handsome face. </p><p>“Listen to me very closely, mortal.” His dark, demanding voice caresses your ear. His icy cool breath fans your neck. His presence fills you with fear, and something else.. "You will follow all of my instructions, Am I clear?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Meet Loki

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. It'll have several chapters, because I'm obsessed with Loki.
> 
> It isn't fan fiction, but if you like my writing you should check out my novel.
> 
> http://www.wattpad.com/story/29969122-naika

You were walking alone, down a dark and empty parking lot. Suddenly regretting your idea to volunteer to take the late shift at the hospital tonight, you began to walk a bit faster towards your beaten up sedan. Keys held in between your fist, your mind began to recall the self defense moves you learned from your father in high school. Knee the crotch, hit the eyes, and use your elbows. Practically sprinting towards your car, you unlock the vehicle and climb inside. You start the car, the old engine spurting. Something in the mirror catches your eye. You look again, to see the street lamp light reflecting off two dark green eyes. 

A pale hand wraps itself around your mouth, catching you mid gasp. The green eyes lean forward, revealing slick backed dark hair and a gorgeously handsome face. 

“Listen to me very closely, mortal.” His dark, demanding voice caresses your ear. His icy cool breath fans your neck. His presence fills you with fear, and something else.. "You will follow all of my instructions, Am I clear?” He asks, lips brushing your ear as he removes his hand from your mouth.

You nod. “Y-Yes” You can’t help the nervous stutter, the fear that fills you is overwhelming. The abuse you’ve received from men in the past flits through your mind, only adding to your terror.

“Good,” He croons. “If you fail to follow my instructions, I’ll have to choice but to harm you.” 

You can feel a sharp blade caress the front of your neck, dancing across the surface of your delicate skin. All breath leaves your lips, and terrified, you meet his gaze through the mirror once more. Suddenly the knife is gone, and you gasp for air. Still meeting your gaze, he tells you to take him to your home. His hand replaces the knife, a firm but not choking hold around your neck. It’s a reminder that he’s there, and that he could kill you at any moment. You briefly think about driving him to the police station, but the terror that fills you at the thought of him discovering your deception and killing you, is too great. 

It takes fifteen minutes minutes of tense silence to reach your house. The classic New York brownstone is nice, and affordable compared to those high rise apartments. You park the car and turn it off, leaving you both in complete silence. 

“T-This is i-it.” The stutter aggravates you, your usually flawless speech is ruined because of fear. 

“Do you live alone?” He asks, suddenly right next to your ear again. “I will know if you lie, mortal.” 

You nod, and stutter out a yes. He gets out of the car, before opening your door and pulling you to him. He’s tall, wearing a black coat. You can’t see his entire face or body, it’s too dark and the street lamps in front of your house haven’t been working for weeks. He pulls your back against his chest, and you climb up the stairs together. Taking your house keys, your hands shake as you unlock the door. His gaze upon you makes you nervous, and with him so close to you it’s impossible not to feel it burning into your skin.

You’re about to open the door when he shoves your hand aside and opens it himself, throwing you inside along with him before locking the door again. You flick on the lights and he snaps towards you at the sudden movement. Flinching, you press yourself against the wall. In the light, you can finally see his entire face. You recognize this man, he was on the news about a few years ago. This is Loki, of Asgard.

He must have seen the recognition in your eyes, because his perfect lips curve up into a smirk. “You know me, mortal.” 

“Y-You’re Loki. G-God of mischief.” He moves towards you, his body trapping you between him and the wall. Brother of Thor, you almost say, but choose not to. He wouldn’t have wreaked havoc onto New York City, if he and his brother got along.

“Mmm, yes. I am indeed.” His gaze meets yours, but suddenly his face twists in pain and he falls against you. The lean, tall body of the dark man crushes you, but you can’t help the reaction your body gets when his pale skin touches yours. Damn norse gods and their extremely attractive bodies. 

Somehow, you manage to get the monstrous man off you and onto your black couch. His shirt is stained with blood, the spots only growing wider. Loki’s eyes are shut, and he’s seemingly unconscious. Carefully, you grab a knife from the kitchen and manage to cut open his shirt. A part of you wonders why you’re doing this, but you push it aside and continue your work anyway. Long, deep wounds cover his chest and arms. You turn him around to examine his back, only to discover that it’s much worse than his chest. You’ll have to attend to that first. 

Cursing at this entire situation, you run to the kitchen and grab the medical kit. Much of what’s inside is professional grade, not from the drug store. The perks of being a surgeon, you suppose. The identity of the man, or God, on your couch seems to fade away as you begin to clean his wounds. Whatever did this to him must have been powerful. You had read somewhere that the Asgardians were supposed to heal faster, but his abilities seem to have slowed. It must be from the severity, and sheer quantity of them all. The smaller wounds you simply clean and bandage, but the larger ones you have to gently sew up. 

Just as the needle pierces the skin of his last wound, he jerks his body and turns around. The needle falls from your hand, and the medical kit crashes onto the floor. Seeing you there, he wrenches you towards him and grips your throat. His green eyes are filled with fury, and confusion. It’s as though he doesn’t remember that he took you hostage. 

“You can’t kill me that easily, mortal.” He hissed, his grip on your throat making you gasp for air.


	2. Loki Sleeps In Your Bed... With You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You patch up the rest of Loki's wounds. You argue about sleeping arrangements. Eventually he decides to sleep on the bed, with you.
> 
> It isn't fan fiction, but if you like my writing you should check out my novel.
> 
> http://www.wattpad.com/story/29969122-naika

“I-I’m a d-doctor,” You manage to get out. “-Was only trying to h-help you” Black dots cloud your vision and your mind grows hazy. This is finally it, you think. I’m going to die. Just as you begin to drift into unconsciousness, Loki releases his grip on your throat. Backing away from him onto the edge of the couch, you pull your knees up to your chest and try to get oxygen back into your lungs. Your hands shakily guard your throat from fear. Why does everyone end up hurting you?

“I don’t know what kind of doctors you take hostage,” You say, quelling your fear and taking deep breaths. “But as a general rule, I don’t try to kill my patients.” 

He says nothing, and simply stares at you from the other end of the couch. His heavy emerald gaze is calculating, trying to assess you for any potential threat. In some ways, he reminds you of an injured wild animal. He isn’t sorry for choking you, or at least he doesn’t show it. The wounds that mar his pale skin are bleeding more continuously now, and the medical side of you won’t stand for it. You have to help him. 

“You aren’t healing as fast as you should be, are you?” The question leaves your lips with out a single stutter, something which catches both of your attentions. You know that it’s because while you are still afraid, the surgical training you’ve received is making you focus on his injuries, rather than your fear. It’s a good distraction. 

“How do you know that?” He asks harshly, eyes narrowing. 

“S.H.I.E.LD. couldn’t really keep your attempted world domination a secret. Our world isn’t ignorant of your kind.” You tell him, not looking him directly in the eyes. His gaze makes you nervous, and nervousness leads to stuttering. It’s funny, you hadn’t stuttered for over 2 years until tonight. 

You glance up at him, your eyes connecting for only a second before you glance down at his injuries. “Now, are you going to let me help you or not?” 

“If you try anything, I won’t hesitate on killing you. I will do it slowly, intimately, until you are begging for me to end your life. I, being the merciful ruler that I am, will indulge you.” His eyes darken at his threats, and you swallow your fear. 

“Well,” You say, sounding a lot more confident than you feel. “It’s a good thing I won’t try anything. Now g-get off my couch and onto the table, you’re staining the fabric.” 

It takes both of you to get Loki onto the sturdy, solid wood table. Him choking you earlier was obviously a burst of strength, because he can barely walk on his own. You doubt that he would be able to make good on his threats, at least not unless those bursts of strength are a regular occurrence. He doesn’t look at all pleased at having someone tend to his injuries, glaring at you as you pick up the spilled medical kit and needle that he threw earlier. 

You place the medical kit beside him and pour him a glass of wine. It’s the only alcohol you have in the house, you’ve never been much of a drinker. The effects alcohol can have on people have never worked out for you very well. 

“You might want to drink this, it’s wine. It will help numb the pain.” 

He eyes the glass but doesn’t drink any of it. "Suit yourself.” You mutter, shrugging. Taking a clean rag, you dab hydrogen peroxide over a smaller open wound. The chemical bubbles, killing any bacterial infection. Loki flinches almost unnoticeably, but with your hands on his back the movement was clear. After sewing up the last wound on his back, you move around to his chest. Doing your best to ignore his gaze focused directly on you, you clean all the blood off his chest and arms so that you can see where the wounds really are. It takes time, and a lot of wash rags. 

“I almost killed you. Why do you insist on helping me?” He sounds almost, confused. 

“When you become a doctor, there’s this oath you take. You promise to help others, no matter who they are or what they’ve done. It’s an oath that I intend to keep.” You glance up at him, and your eyes meet. Loki seems to ponder on your words for a moment, before nodding. Once you finish bandaging him up, you grab him a blanket and pillow before realizing that the dark couch is soaked with his blood. You don’t have a spare bedroom, or another couch.

He leans against the wall, observing you quietly.

“Umm.. I’ll just sleep here. You can take the bedroom.” You point to the arm chair that sits near your bookcase, placing the pillow down on it. 

“That’s nonsense, mewling quim. I will sleep on the chair.” 

“And open up the wounds on your back? I think not. My name is ___ , please start using it.” You tell him, more at ease with the dangerous Asgardian than before. 

“Well, then there is only one option.” He grins mischievously despite his injuries, and the expression lit up his whole face and is doing something to your insides. The angry, tortured man completely transformed by his smile alone.

Nervously, you climbed under the covers and waited for Loki to emerge from the bathroom. You usually wore extremely large t shirts to bed, but managed to find a pair of pajama shorts and an old regular t shirt to wear instead. Having Norse Gods share the same bed with you certainly wasn’t something you had any experience in. You hadn’t even had a man in your house for two years. Suddenly the door opened, and Loki walked in. His bandaged chest was bare, and he wore only a pair of black silk pajama pants. You quickly shut your eyes, pretending to be asleep. The bed dipped as he slipped in, and immediately moved closer to you. His cool fingers brush agains your arm, before gently wrapping themselves around your waist and tugging you against him. 

“W-What are you doing?” You ask, trying to inch yourself away from him. This only makes him tug you closer, and tighten his hold on you. Panic begins to rise in you. You don’t know what he’ll do.

“I noticed that occasionally, you have a hard time speaking. Do I make you nervous?” Loki whispers, lips brushing your neck. You flinch when his lips touch your neck, the skin is still tender and you’ve learned to always expect pain at physical contact. The feeling of his lips surprise you, they’re soft and freezing cold. It feels pleasant, like a cooling balm to the pain on your neck from his earlier grip. 

His other hand grips your chin and turns you around, forcing you to meet his gaze when you respond. His face is alarmingly close to yours. You can’t help the blush that rises to your cheeks when you nod, and the green eyed man gives you a wicked grin.

“Mmm.. Someday I will see exactly how far down that delightful blush of yours goes. Now, sleep.” A sudden wave of exhaustion falls over you, and you fall asleep in the arms of Loki.


	3. Loki Kisses You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets a bit mischievous. He apologizes, and then kisses you. You are reminded of something else. Someone else.
> 
> It isn't fan fiction, but if you like my writing you should check out my novel.
> 
> http://www.wattpad.com/story/29969122-naika

The room is overwhelmingly hot, so you curl towards the only cold spot on the bed. The cold spot welcomes you in it’s frosty embrace, and your lips curl into a smile. This is nice, you think. Suddenly, the chill hits your breasts. As your nipples turn into hard pebbles, a heat begins at the junction of your thighs. You shift, trying to get closer to the cold. The room is so hot, it’s practically suffocating. You move just the right amount, your heat resting right on the chill. A soft moan leaves your lips. The pleasure that fills you and the wetness pooling in your mound is something all together new. Just as that thought enters your mind, the chill leaves, and you fall back into a deep sleep.

When you wake up, Loki isn’t beside you. A distant memory of a chill flits through your mind, but quickly evaporates. It must have been a dream. While changing, you can’t help but notice that your panties are soaked, and breasts are aching to be touched. Some dream, you think. Throwing on another large t shirt and black leggings, you pad down the stairs and down into the living room. There you see Loki, his long hair no longer gelled and now a mess of curls. He’s lounging on your armchair, completely engrossed in one of your books. His feet are resting up on your coffee table. He really is very handsome. 

Breakfast, you think, pushing the thought of his physical appearance away. You need to make breakfast. Opening up your refrigerator, you take out some strawberries, bagels, and cream cheese. You’re hardly ever home, so the fridge is alarmingly empty. The only other breakfast food you have is a box of Lucky Charms cereal. Slathering two bagels with cream cheese and dumping all the strawberries in a bowl, you set them down on the dining room table. All the blood from last night is gone, and the wood looks brand new. You don’t remember cleaning it off last night, which means that Loki must have done it. 

“Do you prefer tea or coffee?” You ask him. 

“Tea.”

You thought as much, and make him a cup. The gorgeous Adonis turns in your armchair, and sets the book he was reading down. His gaze on you is heated, and you can only stand to look into his eyes for a few seconds before turning away. 

“I.. I would like to offer you my sincerest apologies.” You turned around to face him, only to see a nervous expression on his face. His green eyes were sorrowful. The dark haired man looks more like a kicked puppy in that moment rather than the god of mischief.

“For what?” 

He takes more steps closer to you until your back is against the counter and your chests are touching. His long, pale fingers gently tip up your chin. You had seen the bruise on your neck this morning in the mirror. It was a dark, angry combination of blue, yellow and purple. 

“I tried to kill you, while you were only trying to assist me and this is the thanks I give you.” His eyes darken, but you can tell it’s from his self hatred and not directed at you.

“Please, don’t blame yourself. You woke up in a strange place with some woman sticking a needle through your skin, anyone would have reacted the same.”

“You would justify the actions of a man who tried to kill you?” 

“You are no ordinary man.”

He smirks at this, glancing down at you with a certain heat in his eyes. He backs you up further into the counter, and his fingers come up and play with your bottom lip. You don’t breathe, you can’t think. 

“I wonder, what would you do if I kissed you?"

His touch is cold and soothing, but somehow sets your entire body aflame at the same time. The dream you had, the sensual cold touches come back to you full force, and just as realization dawns upon you, his lips crash into yours. His kiss is like a cold brand, and he slowly takes control of your mouth. He gives a quick bite to your bottom lip and you gasp. He dives in like a snake, striking at the first opportunity. Your tongue tangles with his but in the end he asserts his dominance. But you certainly weren’t about to complain. Finally you are the one to take it further. Your arms wind around his neck and draw the both of you even closer together. You’ve never been kissed like this before. You’ve never enjoyed it this much. This, you realize, this is what a kiss is supposed to be like. He gives a low groan of appreciation when your fingers wind themselves in his dark hair.

He pulls his lips away and focuses his attention on your neck. His long fingers curl into your hips, and sharply press you onto his growing manhood. You can feel him, and he’s enormously large. 

“Do you feel that? Can you feel what your delicious body does to me?” His voice is hoarse and dangerously low, right next to your ear. 

Suddenly the man in front of you changes, and he is no longer Loki. He is someone else, someone that turns the blood in your veins into ice. His eyes flicker from green into a cold, ice blue. His face even changes, morphing into the face of the once person you had grown to fear most. He sneers, and the feel of his body against yours becomes something out of your worst nightmare. 

“No!” You scream, pushing him off of you. You try to scramble away from him but in your haste your foot catches onto one of the table legs. Crashing to the floor, you manage to scurry away from him and back yourself into the corner of the wall.

“Please!” You cry, holding your hands in front of you like a shield. “Please don’t hurt me!”

He kneels in front of you. 

“My lady? My lady I vow to you that I will never hurt you again.”

Suddenly he is gone and Loki is in his place, his green eyes shining with concern. Your eyes grow wide and you are filled with shame. 

“I-I-I’m so s-sorry. I thought, I thought you were h-him. I’m so sorry. Oh god, I’m s-so sorry.”

He advances towards you slowly, and eventually gathers you up into his arms, enveloping you in his cool, comforting embrace. 

“Shhhh..” He whispers, his voice all softness and soothing lilts. “It’s alright. He’s not here, you’re safe. You’re with me, you’re safe. He can harm you no longer.”

What seems like years in his arms is probably only half an hour before you finally stop hyperventilating. He gently takes hold of your chin between two fingers and tilts your head so that you look him in the eye. With his thumb, he wipes the tears from your cheeks. You already know what he’s going to ask.

“C-Can we just,” You wince as you stutter and close your eyes, calming yourself before speaking again. “Can we just pretend like the past hour never happened?”

He pauses at first, but nods, kissing your forehead with a gentleness you had never experienced from a man in your entire life.


	4. You And Loki Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You show Loki your favorite TV show, BBC Sherlock. Cuddling and some fluff ensues.

“Why is there a man downstairs?” Loki asks, storming into your bedroom. You pause the movie you’re watching turn to him. He had just taken another shower, a towel slung low across his hips. For some reason he really likes taking showers. His gloriously sculpted, lean frame and defined abdominal muscles are in perfect, clear view and you fight the urge to drool. 

“Ahh. He’s a friend of a friend, here to clean the couch. You know, getting all of your blood off of it.” You tear your eyes away from him and back to your laptop. “C-Can you um.. Can you put on a shirt or something, please?” He smirks, letting the towel drop from his waist. You shriek, but he looks at you innocently, now in the black silk pajama pants from last night and a green t shirt. Magic. You absentmindedly wonder if you’ll ever get used to it.

“What?” He asks, diving on the bed so that he’s laying beside you. 

You smile lightly, a blush beginning to rise to your cheeks. “Nothing, do you want to watch a movie with me or something?”

His eyebrows furrow together in adorable confusion. “What is a movie? I do not think we have such a thing on Asgard.”

You want to knock yourself on the back of the head. Of course he wouldn’t know what a movie is, you think. He’s not used to Earth and Midgardian customs and technology. You think for a moment. 

“It’s like a bunch of moving pictures. They tell stories and-” You sigh. You’ve never been good at explanations. “It’s really difficult to explain, so just watch.” You click out of what you were watching before, a Supernatural episode, and click on Sherlock. The BBC detective show strikes you as a bit more up his alley. It’s intellectual, with a fair bit of mischief and murder to keep him intrigued. You’ve seen it all, but you start it from the beginning just for him. The first episode starts and Loki maneuvers his way so that he’s under the covers and his arm is around you. You curl into him, the laptop balanced on both of your knees as you both stare at the screen. He is hopelessly transfixed, and its almost amusing to watch his gaze follow the actors.

“If I did not know better, I would say this is some sort of magic.” He says, and the arm that’s around you begins to play with a piece of your hair. You make a noise of approval and curve into him more. You have grown to fear and distrust men, this God just keeps wiping all of that away and you’ve only known him for a short while. However, as much as you wish to write him off like all the other men you’ve known, you can’t. He’s different. 

“I rather like this detective, despite his lack of charm with that mortuary worker.”

“This show is based off a series of novels.” You whisper, suspecting that he, like you, is a book worm. His green eyes dart away from the screen and down at you, curled under his arm and against his body, gazing up at him. 

“Oh?” He says, tilting his head closer to you.

“Mmhm. Written in the late eighteen hundreds by a sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I have the whole collection downstairs if you get curious.”

“Ah, yes. I think I might have seen them while I was perusing your little library.”

His lips are only mere centimeters away from yours. “A-Are you going to-“

“Kiss you?” He asks, staring deep into your eyes. “That depends, do you want me to?”

“Y-Ye-“

The word doesn’t even fully leave your lips before he’s on you, shifting gently so that you’re underneath him. Your last kiss was intense and passionate but this one is slow. Gentle. Loki is taking his time. He goes slowly, moving his lips against yours. One of his hands drift down to draw circles at your hip. It takes you a moment to realize that he’s going slow for you. His body hovers just above yours, his arms on either side of your head. You let your hands drift down and begin to tug the hem of his shirt upwards. His chest is hard and cold to the touch. He may be freezing, but the way he is able to slowly fan the flame of desire within you is anything but cold. 

Loki breaks the slow kiss and touches his forehead to yours. His green eyes are bright, but serious. 

“Make no mistake, my darling. We do not have to rush into anything that you are not ready for."


	5. You And Loki Order Chinese prt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short and not complete. The second part will be posted soon. Everyone keeps asking me to update, and I hate letting people down, so here you go.
> 
> Loki has been staying with you for several weeks. You come back from work and decide to order Chinese. Loki is a total attention whore as you're ordering dinner.
> 
> It isn't fan fiction, but if you like my writing you should check out my novel.
> 
> http://www.wattpad.com/story/29969122-naika

It's around seven pm when you get home from work. You sigh in relief and lean against the door as soon as you walk in. Loki is perched in his usual spot, the leather arm chair, with his feet up on the table as he reads one of your books. He had been living with you for several weeks now, but had never spoken about why he was here, on Earth. It had just never come up, and you refuse to be the one to mention it first. You felt like even the mention of it would break whatever was going on between the two of you and he would dissipate into thin air, like a dream. He lowers his book to stare at you, a smile on his lips.

"You are done with your duties and obligations for the remainder of this week, yes?"

You nod at him and grin. "I love Thursdays."

While you really did love your job -despite how strenuous and demanding it was- but you also loved being at home to relax. Especially when you had a seriously attractive Norse God waiting for you. Loki stands up from his seat and hugs you, before pulling away and smoothing his hands down your arms.

"Good, for I have hardly seen you all week." He presses a quick, sweet kiss to your lips. You sigh into him and wrap your arms around his neck. His hands move to your waist.

“I was going to surprise you and cook, but the refrigerator is alarmingly empty.”

You nod. “What do you say we order some take out tonight, and go grocery shopping tomorrow?”

“I would like that. I have always wanted to see a midgardian marketplace.”

You smile, and reluctantly leave his arms to rifle through the box of take out menus you have on the kitchen counter. A Chinese take out menu catches your eye. It’s one of your favorites. You turn towards Loki, who is standing behind you. Whenever you’re home, he never strays too far from you. You certainly aren’t complaining. 

“Does Chinese sound good?” You say, showing him the menu. He nods. You grab back the menu and dial the number. You’re listening to the dial tone when you can feel the chill of Loki’s skin close to yours. You shiver, but it isn’t from the cold. In fact, you’re anything but cold.

“Mandarin Palace, how may I help you?” A woman says, a subtle oriental lilt in her voice. 

You open your mouth to reply just as Loki presses his lips to your neck and begins to slide your beige colored cardigan off of your shoulders. You gasp, all breath leaving your lungs but quickly recover. 

“I-I’d like to place an order for delivery.”

The restaurant employee asks you what you would like and you glance at the menu, trying to figure out what Loki would want. He was very particular about everything, especially food. Just as you thought of his name, he yanked you back onto his chest and you bit your lips to keep yourself from shrieking.

“If you weren’t on the phone, dearest, I’d punish you for holding back that little moan from me.” His grip tightened for a moment on your hips, drawing you ever closer to the increasing bulge in his trousers.


End file.
